<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do What You Gotta Do by BaileyFan9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224483">Do What You Gotta Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9'>BaileyFan9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hades and Mal are NOT related, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Politics on the Isle of the Lost (Disney), Teen Pregnancy, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, possessive Hades, protective Hades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Maleficent Bertha, call me Mal. Welcome to my hood, the Isle of the Lost. i haven’t seen it in six months. Not since my friends and I hightailed it to Auradon for the wand, and better education. I seriously would have stayed but my fiance has recently noticed that I’d left the Isle without his knowledge or permission.</p>
<p>Who is my fiance? Ever heard of Hades? Lord of the Dead? Rager of Oympus? King of the Isle? That’s him. Mother arranged it when I was a baby. According to her since he and I are immortal beings the age gap isn’t as weird even though he’s at least 6,000 years older than me! (he doesn’t look a day over thirty)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Tremaine/Jane, Ben &amp; Evie &amp; Gil &amp; Harry Hook &amp; Jay &amp; Mal &amp; Uma &amp; Carlos de Vil, Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Ginny Gothel, Hades/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Call Me Mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Maleficent Bertha, call me Mal. Welcome to my hood, the Isle of the Lost. I haven’t seen it in six months. Not since my friends and I hightailed it to Auradon for the  Fairy Godmother’s wand, and better education and economic opportunity. Evie is dating Ben even after he found out about us love spelling him to love her and has her own dress shop. Carlos is doing better with his fear of dogs and is planning on vet school in a couple of years at which ever school Jay gets a tourney scholarship and I have been taking magic lessons from Fairy Godmother and helping Ben with day to day politics. I seriously would have stayed but my fiance has recently noticed that I’d left the Isle without his knowledge or permission.</p><p>Who is my fiance? Ever heard of Hades? Lord of the Dead? Rager of Oympus? King of the Isle? That’s him. Mother arranged it when I was a baby. According to her since he and I are immortal beings the age gap isn’t as weird even though he’s at least 6,000 years older than me! (he doesn’t look a day over thirty)</p><p>All the teengers here are married by my age anyway, Isle folk who aren’t immortal don’t tend to live long. Harry and Uma, Jay and Carlos, Gil and Ginny Gothel. Uma’s even expecting their first child according to her letter last week. The same letter that said Hades would wage war on Auradon if I wasn’t returned safely. I didn't even tell anyone I was going back. I just Grabbed a moped and sped off.</p><p> </p><p>‘I forgot how much I missed this place.’ As I walk towards Curl Up and Dye I wave at Harry at his clock shop in the marketplace, stop three whelps from stealing my wallet and even steal a few jewelry pieces myself. I still got it.</p><p> I made sure Dizzy added dark blue highlights to my purple hair and painted my nails blue and black since it’s Hades favorite colors. It feels good to be treated like a queen after six months of being treated like dirt by everyone but Ben and Jane. Hades name comes with respect around here and by default mine. </p><p>“Mal,” Harry drawls walking into the shop. He’s been like an older brother to me since we were toddlers and just loved to tease “Uma sent me ta fetch ya. She said she wanted ta make sure ye were fed since Lord Hades pro’lly won't let ye leave the cave. O’ course she’s been feedin’ everyone she can since she’s been expectin’ the bairn.” He looped his arm around mine and began to escort me to his mother-in-law’s restaurant on the wharf.</p><p> </p><p>Uma seems to be glowing as she passes out trays of fried seafood and gruel. I’d never seen her so happy besides at her and Harry’s wedding almost a year ago. It seems contagious as the surly cook was also smiling.</p><p>“Mal!” Uma cries rushing to trap me in a bone crushing hug. “Come sit eat.” She ushers me to the bar and hands me a tray bursting with food. “Pain and Panic should be along to collect you soon. Word has gotten out that you're back and I’m sure Lord Hades has heard by now,”</p><p>Knowing that this will be the last time alone with my friends I start eating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hades’ POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been over an hour since I’d sent the two idiots to find my baby girl. I am pacing in front of my club Club Ember just hoping for a glance of her.<br/>
“Really guys I’m fine, my feet hurt that’s all.”<br/>
A stern but sweet voice brings me out of my musings. There she is looking more healthy and well fed than she ever did here. Though her feet are bare and dirty she looks lovely. Her dress is mid length and my favorite shade of blue, her eyes are sparkling as she watches Pain struggle with carrying her boots, and her hair looks so soft I want to touch it.<br/>
“Hades,” she cries running to incase herself in my arms.<br/>
“Mallie,” I say wrapping my arms around her and stroking her hair. “Do you know how worried I was?!”<br/>
“I’m sorry! Mother made me go I didn’t want to!” She begins to sob heavily.<br/>
“Shhh babygirl...shhh... I gotcha. Your mother will feel my wrath. I’ll...”<br/>
“I turned her into a lizard. She tried to hurt my friends.”<br/>
I chuckle. “That’s my girl. Now how about a nice bubble bath,tea, then warm pajamas and cuddles until we fall asleep.”<br/>
“Sounds wonderful,” she said trying to suppress a yawn. My poor baby girl did no one take care of you?”<br/>
I pick her up and carry her through the cave entrance and past Cerberus, who wags his large tail.<br/>
“You can play with her tomorrow boy,” I say.</p><p>Our bathroom is large, painted blue and black with gold accents. I point to the large black tub filled with hot water and pomegranate scented bubbles. “Take as long as you want baby girl I’ll be in bed waiting with tea.”</p><p>A while later I’m lounging in bed,two steaming cups of pomegranate tea on the nightstand when she comes out in a blue nightdress and black socks.<br/>
I lift up the black covers. “Come in Mallie it’s nice and cozy.<br/>
She runs,literally jumps in, and makes herself comfortable on my chest. This is closer than we’ve ever been both literally and figuratively. I have waited as patiently as a god can for her to come of age and now that she is my patience is waring thin. All I want to do is kiss her, make love to and worship her like the goddess she is.<br/>
“Mallie...can I kiss you?”<br/>
She looks at me with a lovely blush on her face. “Yes.”<br/>
The second I kiss her I instantly want more and am hovering above her deepening our kiss within seconds. When I stop she whines.<br/>
“Not tonight baby. On our Night Before I will worship every inch of you but not until then.” I flip us over so she’s once again laying on my chest. For now let’s just  relax and enjoy the fact you are back where you belong, with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chillin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I bolt up out of Hades arms. The Four Hearts spell that alerts me if any of my friends are in danger tells me Evie, Jay, Calos, even Ben and Jane are on the Isle, specifically at Ursula’s. Protection and location spells seem to work down here, maybe we’re near the edge of the barrier. Or maybe at least a crack, Hades said their was a few. Slowly I sneak out of bed,dress in a purple toga like dress and my signature jacket, leave a short note explaining where I was going, kiss Hades' forehead, sneak past a sleeping Pain and Panic and onto the street.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast at Ursula’s was almost silent most mornings as the oatmeal was thick and inedible.   This morning however it was packed with the Lost Revenge crew, the VKs, and two very poorly disguised AKs. All seemed to get along, chatting and joking. By Evie on the counter was a large pile of fabric and her favorite sewing kit. Jane had quite a few silk flowers.</p><p>“Hi guys,” I say, rushing to hug each one in turn. “What are you guys doing here?”</p><p>“We weren’t going to miss your wedding, Mal,” Says Ben.</p><p>“Speaking of which,” says Evie. “Jacket off,your highness,I have to measure you for your dress.”</p><p>I roll my eyes but comply.</p><p>Ben and Jane weren’t asimalating well. They were acting nice and well mannered, helping Uma clean, saying please and thank you stuff like that. If the crew weren’t our friends they would have stole them in seconds. Evie rushes to them.</p><p>“Ben, sweetie…” </p><p>Let me tell you something you can really trust</p><p>Everybody's got a wicked side</p><p>(Mal)</p><p>I know you think that you can never be like us</p><p>Watch and learn so you can get it right</p><p>(VKs)</p><p>You need to drag your feet</p><p>You need to nod your head</p><p>You need to lean back</p><p>Slip through the cracks</p><p>You need to not care</p><p>(Carlos)</p><p>Uh, you need to not stare</p><p>(VKs)</p><p>You need a whole lot of help</p><p>(Evie)</p><p>(You need to not be yourself)</p><p>You wanna be cool?</p><p>Let me show you how<br/>
(Mal)</p><p>You don't break the rules</p><p>I can show you how</p><p>And once you catch this feeling</p><p>(VKs)</p><p>And once you catch this feeling</p><p>You'll be chillin', chillin', oh</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (hey)</p><p>Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain</p><p>(Uma)</p><p>Your attention when you act like that</p><p>Let us teach you how to disappear</p><p>(Harry)</p><p>You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat</p><p>(Gil)</p><p>Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here</p><p>(Crew)</p><p>You need to watch your back</p><p>You need to creep around</p><p>You need to slide real smooth</p><p>Don't make a sound</p><p>And if you want it, take it</p><p>And if you can't take it, break it</p><p>And if you care about your health</p><p>(Harry)</p><p>(Seriously, you need to not be yourself)</p><p>You wanna be cool?</p><p>Let me show you how</p><p>(Uma)</p><p>You don't break the rules</p><p>I can show you how</p><p>And once you catch this feeling</p><p>(All)</p><p>And once you catch this feeling</p><p>You'll be chillin', chillin', oh</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a</p><p>(Ben and Jane)</p><p>I really wanna be bad a lot</p><p>And I'm giving it my best shot</p><p>But it's hard being what I'm not</p><p>(Carlos)</p><p>Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught</p><p>(Evie)</p><p>He's right, we gotta stay low-key</p><p>Now show us how bad you can be</p><p>(Ben and Jane)</p><p>Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)</p><p>Like this? (yeah, yeah)</p><p>Oh yeah, I think I got this</p><p>Let's go, I'm ready to rock this</p><p>And I ain't gonna thank you for your help</p><p>I think I found the worst of myself</p><p>(Girls)</p><p>You wanna be cool?</p><p>Let me show you how</p><p>(Boys)</p><p>You need to break the rules</p><p>I can show you how</p><p>And once you catch this feeling</p><p>(All)</p><p>And once you catch this feeling</p><p>You'll be chillin', chillin', oh</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a villain (chillin')</p><p>Chillin' like a villain</p><p> </p><p>A loud cough interrupted our “Evil Lesson”. Hades stood there looking every inch a rock god. </p><p>“Mallie what did I say about leaving the house?”</p><p> “Not too.”</p><p>“It’s my fault my lord,” Evie says. “I needed measurements for her wedding dress.”</p><p>Hades seems to contemplate this. “How long will it take Ev?”</p><p>“Two days sir”</p><p>“Then the wedding will be in three days. Uma you bake the cake.”</p><p>“Yes my lord.”</p><p>“Harry Help your wife”</p><p>“Alrigh’”</p><p>“The rest of you get to Club Ember and start decorating for the reception.” He hands Jane the key and grabs Ben before he can follow. “You, your majasty are helping me with the music and we have to have a little political descussion. See you at home Mallie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>